DANGEROUS PASSION
by LostHonesty
Summary: Set 2 years after Kick Ass 2 The Movie. With Mindy now gone Dave continues the fight alone but as he tries to work out his feelings for the purple clad heroine her sudden return only serves to confuse things even more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to have a go at a Kick Ass story. There are some really good ones already out there so don't judge me to harshly compared to them, I'm just going to try and have some fun so I hope you can stick with me.**

DANGEROUS PASSION

It's been nearly two years, two fucking years and not a single word. We managed to defeat Chris D'Amico in one big epic battle…. in which he lost more then just his pride. I managed to get my revenge not just for the death of my father but also for the death of the Colonel and the attack on Night Bitch. We were finally able to sit back and celebrate and what do you do? you leave town. Ok it probably wouldn't have mattered to me so much if you hadn't of kissed me before you left, but you did, so it does. What did that kiss mean? was it just a goodbye thing? Why am I torturing myself like this anyway it's only Mindy. Fair enough she is, or was the most lethal bad ass in the city and teaming up with Hit Girl and fighting crime was awesome. I know I always joked about her nearly getting me killed on more then one occasion but the truth is if it wasn't for her I don't think id be here now, I owe her everything. Ok Dave it's time to snap of it.

I realised I was staring at the photo of Mindy with her father, I seemed to have been doing that a lot recently. I shook my head and headed over to do some more one arm pull ups. To think Mindy used to have to literally hold me up to do this but now its as easy as anything. I wish she could see just how much I've improved. After everything that happened I dedicated myself to training and becoming the best superhero I could be. I pushed myself on a daily basis harder then I ever did before, I don't think I was quite Hit Girls equal far from it actually but I was headed in the right direction. I had also managed to adapt my suit. Mindy told me once a true superhero adapts their costume so I gave it a go. I was pretty pleased with the outcome. My mask was now more a helmet which gave my head better protection. I had proper Kevlar armour plates inserted throughout the rest of my outfit which made things a little less manoeuvrable at first but I've been able to adapt pretty well.

I go out on patrol pretty much every night, there aren't as many of us superheroes about anymore after the police had cracked down on the whole movement but one or two are still out there fighting for justice. Speaking of Justice Forever the team have gone there separate ways. I'm still in touch with Dr Gravity and Night Bitch but not really anyone else. Marty is the only real person I see on a regular basis but not as Battle Guy as he too has hung up his cape so to speak. He's been going to NYU and working in the comic book store part time, he seems to enjoy it. I decided not to go to college, the thought of studying would just take up to much time and even though Marty suggested I work in the comic book store with him…every hero needs a secret identity etc, I never took him up on his offer. I have enough cash stored about from my encounters with thieves and drug dealers so I don't need to worry about money.

Even though I still had my fathers house to go back to I found myself staying at Mindy's safe house more and more, truth was I didn't want to go back home the memories of that place and the memories of my father still haunted me a bit.

I soon finished training and after I had something to eat I decided to suit up and head out. Patrol wasn't as care free as it once was, I couldn't just walk down the street high fiving everyone that passed. These days I had to keep my wits about me, not only was I looking out for villains but I was also keeping clear of the police. I had acquired a car form some douche selling coke and after giving him some serious rehabilitation I decided to take it. The car had tinted windows which was ideal for me and I doubt the guy was the type of person who reported things to the police so guess it worked out ok. So here I was patrolling the mean streets in my pimp wagon looking for crime. It didn't take long. As I was parked at the side of the road I noticed three heavily built guys force a forth smaller man into an alley…nothing like advertising what you're up to. I started the engine and drove towards the alley. Once I was in clear view of the men I jumped out of the car and strolled in their direction making sure I was seen by as view people as possible. The smaller guy was taking a serious beating by the other three and I decided it was time to act.

"Excuse me gentlemen, what you're doing there doesn't seem to be very friendly" I stated with a heroic stance.

"Fuck me it's Kick Ass" One of the larger guy's declared laughing.

"Who gives a shit he's just a punk in a costume" Another answered.

I withdrew both of my batons to show these guy's who they were messing with and as I did one of the men came at me. I dodged his initial attack and struck him hard in the back of the legs sending him to the ground instantly. The other two raised their arms in surrender and quickly vacated the scene, their fallen comrade soon picked himself up and ran too.

"Easy" I said to myself.

I inspected the smaller man who had taken the beating and he was in a pretty bad way. I decided to call an ambulance and without telling them who I was told them the location of the victim and what had happened. A few people had started to gather as they noticed who I was and I informed a member of the public to stay with the hurt man until the ambulance arrived. I left the scene as quickly as I could, no doubt a few people had taken pictures of me but there's nothing I can really do about that. I patrolled a little more but not a lot was happening tonight so I eventually made my way back to the safe house. Once there I quickly logged onto my blog and reported what had happened tonight. I also liked to check to see if Kick Ass had received any messages but apart from some old ladies cat going missing there was nothing, of course I was only really waiting for one message in particular, the same message I had been waiting two years for. I made my way to my bedroom in the safe house and collapsed on the bed.

"Damn it Mindy where are you?"

I awoke the next day around about eleven. I had a shower and decided to visit Marty at the comic book store. I knew he'd be working today so it gave me a good excuse to pop in.

"Hey Dave I see you were busy last night" Marty said motioning some karate chops with his hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Dude its on the news look" Marty announced as he spun his laptop for me to see.

He was right, obviously someone had filmed me on their phone last night as I made my escape. The news report itself was pretty positive though it basically portrayed me in a good light by saying Kick Ass is still fighting the good fight, that made me smile.

"You are due some seriously hot chick" Marty joked.

I smiled and shook my head, that was the last thing I was thinking about right now and then suddenly Mindy popped into my head, maybe she's the reason? I thought to myself.

"You know if Battle Guy was to come out of retirement I'm sure the ladies would be throwing themselves at him" I replied.

"I don't think so Dave my crime fighting days are over, anyway I work in a comic book store, you don't get much cooler then that" Marty announced.

"I guess not" I agreed with a chuckle.

"Anyway Dave I've noticed you've been a bit well kind of down recently, you ok?" Marty asked.

"I'm fine, I'm in better shape then I've ever been and I'm out there 'fighting the good fight' as that report said"

"Yeah yeah, come on Dave you cant fool me" Marty said.

"I fooled you for ages when I became Kick Ass" I argued with a laugh.

"You know what I mean? you keep trying to get me to bring Battle Guy out of retirement when the truth is no ones going to match up to your last partner. I'm sorry Dave I think you just miss Hit Girl" Marty stated with a sorry look on his face.

I knew he was right, of course I missed Hit Girl but was I missing her because of Hit Girl or because of Mindy. That kiss had seriously fucked my head up. I left the store and headed back to the safe house. It didn't take me long to arrive and once back I made my way to the kitchen. I was just about to pour myself a glass of milk when suddenly someone attacked me from behind. I was thrown on to my back and a knife was held to my throat. I glanced up and immediately noticed the bright purple outfit and wig. Her eyes were locked staring at me from behind her mask.

"Ok fucker who are you and how fuck did you get in here?" She demanded.

"Geez Mindy it's me Dave!" I answered.

"How do you know who I am?" she demanded again.

"What? Is this some sort of test or something because I don't get it?" I asked.

Mindy slowly climbed off me and backed up slightly. I crawled up off the floor and looked at her.

"So we know each other? What's my full name?" Mindy asked.

"Mindy McCready aka Hit Girl, your dads name was Damon McCready aka Big Daddy and my name is Dave Lizewski aka KICK ASS!" I yelled. "Just tell me what's going on".

Mindy reluctantly removed her wig and mask and stared at me unsure at first.

"You know my daddy?" Mindy softly asked.

"I did"

"Did?" she strangely asked me.

"Yeah, Mindy you do remember your father died don't you?"

Mindy collapsed to her knees and shook her head from side to side.

"I can't remember, I cant remember anything" She admitted.

**A/N: I'll try and update as quick as I can guys. Please review let me know if I should keep going. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I plan on making this story last a while 50 chapters minimum hopefully longer. So wish me luck. As always reviews are what keep me going.**

CHAPTER 2 - EXPLANATION

Mindy looked confused and lost as she sat on the floor curled up to her knees. She was no longer the little girl who once saved me from being publicly executed live on the internet by Frank D'Amico's men, but seeing her like this made her look so vulnerable I just wanted to pick her up and comfort her.

"Come on lets go sit down" I said as I helped her up off the floor.

We went over and sat on the sofa. Mindy still looked a little out of it. She's either playing some really sick joke or there's something seriously wrong.

"So what the hell happened?" I didn't know what else to ask.

Mindy didn't say anything at first, she just seemed to stare at the wall for a short time.

"MINDY!" I called out.

"Oh sorry, I- I don't know what happened. I remember fighting these three douche assholes in Chicago and one of them managed to get a lucky hit with a bat, he caught me on the back of the head but I soon dealt with that fucker. When I got back to my safe house I felt a little dizzy so I took a nap and now I cant seem to remember things. I mean I know who I am and I know I'm Hit Girl but I don't know you and until you told me I didn't remember my daddy dying either. I just figured it was best I got back to New York"

"Shit Mindy you need to see a doctor or something you could have brain damage" I told her.

"I'll be fine, I don't need to go see some quack, superheroes don't visit the doctor every time they bang their head you know" Mindy stated.

"So what, you're just going to carry on as normal without remembering anything?" I asked.

"Why not, as long as I know who I am who gives a shit" She said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah great plan" I said under my breath.

"Don't be a little bitch Dave!"

Mindy suddenly turned and looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I feel like I've said that before" She said trying to remember.

"You have, once or twice" I assured her with a chuckle.

Mindy smiled a little and shrugged as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Look, I'm sure things will start coming back to me eventually but until then I need you to do me a favour?" Mindy asked.

"Sure anything" I told her.

"You need to tell me what happened to my dad, you need to tell me everything"

That wasn't something I really fancied doing but what choice did I have. I really didn't want to admit that her fathers death was because I fucked up and trusted Red Mist aka The Mother Fucker. I took a deep breath and started to explain everything. I told her how we first met and how she and Big Daddy gave me their contact information, I told her the whole Red Mist part of the story and how he set us up. I could see the sadness building up in her face but as it did Mindy took a deep breath and tried to hide it. I carried on and finished the story, I told her how she saved me and how her father had died. When I explained how she had taken her revenge on Frank D'Amico she smiled ever so slightly.

"And you helped me?" She asked.

"Kind of, I think the jet pack and Gatlin guns you gave me did most of the work" I joked.

Mindy smiled again as she looked at me. I think that was a good sign.

"So me and you are what, partners?" she asked attentively.

"Yeah you could say that, you started to train me and I became Robin to your Batman, you know like the dynamic duo" I explained.

"Nobody wants to be Robin" Mindy sniggered.

"Yeah that's what you said before" I said with a smile.

"Ok you need to stop doing that" She replied with a smile of her own.

I raised both my hands in surrender to signal I wouldn't do it again. I noticed Mindy was staring at me strangely then she spoke.

"Bazooka" She simply said.

"What?" I replied.

"I just had an image of someone in a seriously fucked up green suit holding a bazooka" She said looking right at me.

"Oh that, yeah that was me. I kinda shot Frank D'Amico out of a window with it" I proudly explained.

"You saved me didn't you?" She softly asked.

"I figured I owed you" I told her.

Mindy stared at me for a second, I didn't know what she was thinking but the fact she was remembering things was a good sign at least. If I could just get back some of the trust we once shared then it's a start. Mindy came back over and sat next to me on the sofa.

"So how close exactly are we then?" Mindy asked out right with a mischievous grin.

"We've spent a lot of time together and we trust each other, I see you as one of if not my closest friend" I told her making sure not mention the kiss.

"Cool, for a second there I thought you were going to tell me we were…you know?" Mindy laughed.

"What! god no, you were only fifteen when I saw you last and now you must be only what seventeen?" I asked.

"So" Mindy simply replied as if I'd said something wrong.

"So? They call it jail bait for a reason" I told her seriously.

"Oh relax Dave I'm just shitting with you" Mindy admitted punching my arm slightly.

"Oh, yeah I knew that" I said feeling like a right dickhead.

Mindy jumped up and made her way over to the practise mat. She turned and faced me.

"Up for it? I need to know what I'm working with" She said still smiling.

"Hell yeah!" I answered as I jumped over the sofa.

I stood in front of Mindy and waited for her move, I must admit I have missed this.

"Hit me" Mindy said.

"What this again?"

Mindy quickly and without warning slapped me hard across the face.

"Act like a bitch get slapped like a-" Mindy cut off suddenly.

"A BITCH! Yeah I know" I told her.

"Ok that one rings a bell" She said nodding to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got a little bored so I thought stuff it I'll do another chapter. Same thing goes guys I love those reviews.**

CHAPTER 3 - JUST LIKE OLD TIMES

I was still on my guard as Mindy launched her first attack. I blocked her initial kick and side stepped to the left as I countered with a kick of my own which made contact, I was quietly impressed with myself about that. Her speed and agility were still as amazing as ever and before I knew it she had delivered a round house kick which struck my back forcing me to stumble forwards. In the old days I most likely would have hit the floor but I managed to keep my balance and stay clear of Mindy's follow up strike. I refocused my concentration and started to manoeuvre slowly to the right. Mindy countered as she saw this and we both began circling around the training mat our eyes locked on one another. I figured it was time I went on the offensive so I sprung towards Mindy in an attempt to get a firm hold on her. She managed to dodge my attack and after two swift blows to my side she attempted a hold of her own. My strength now was a lot more improved and I was able to detach Mindy's arms which were now around my neck. Unfortunately Mindy had this covered and swept my legs from under me sending me to the canvas. Before I knew it she was on top of me.

"You're dead" She calmly stated as she climbed off of me.

"Yeah what's new" I answered,

"Actually Dave you're not bad, you could still work on one or two things but all in all not to shabby" Mindy told me.

"Always room for improvement right?" I jested.

"Always" Mindy said with a smile.

The annoying thing was of course I had improved even if that fight didn't really show it. One of the things I was looking forward to the most when Mindy came home was showing her just how much I had improved but now with her not being able to remember I guess that won't happen.

I decided to go take a shower before doing anything else and as I left Mindy in the training area still doing flips I wondered what the arrangement would be as to patrolling. Would we patrol together like before or would she want to go alone?

I finished my shower and headed back into the main room where Mindy would be. As I entered I immediately saw Mindy standing in the centre of the room in all her Hit Girl glory.

"You going to suit up Dave or am I going out alone?" she asked.

Well I guess that answered that question for me didn't it.

" Yeah give me two minutes" I shouted as I ran towards my room.

"Fuck sake Dave I don't have time for you to put on your lipstick" Mindy called back.

I quickly changed into my Kick Ass outfit and joined Mindy who by now was choosing weapons from the armoury.

"I know you like Gatlin guns Dave but I don't think that's very practical, what side arm do you normally carry?" She asked totally unaware.

"I don't, I just use my batons" I reminded her.

"Fuck off, seriously?" She queried thinking I wasn't serious.

"No serious I've never been into the whole killing people bit, I leave that to you" I told her.

"What about the Gatlin guns?" She asked slightly confused.

"That was a unique circumstance" I informed her.

"Fine whatever lets just get going" Mindy pleaded.

"Yeah ok we'll take the pimp wagon " I told her.

"The what?

"Oh that's what I call my car" I informed her.

"You're such a cock Dave you can't call your car the pimp wagon" Mindy said laughing out loud.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"You're a superhero not a god damn whoremonger" Mindy told me.

"Fine I'll think of something else" I replied.

We were soon cruising the streets in the pim- yet unnamed car when Mindy instructed me to pull over.

"Over there you see that small Chinese takeaway?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah I see it" I responded.

"It's just a front, in the back they have a substantial amount of cocaine stashed. They have what I like to call 'Runner's' they're people on the pay roll who collect it and deliver it to different sellers and low lives on the streets" Mindy informed me.

"How do you know all that?" I asked curiously.

"I've been doing my research on them for a few days now" Mindy said.

"A few days, how long have you been back?"

"Just over a month" She admitted.

"A month?" I said aloud slightly annoyed.

"Ah don't get your panties in a twist Dave, if I knew who you were I would have contacted you…I guess" Mindy joked.

"Let's just do this, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Simple, we walk right in the front door and go straight into the back and dish out some serious pain, can you handle that?" She mocked.

I didn't answer I just gave Mindy a sarcastic look and as she smiled at me from behind her mask I jumped out of the car and headed towards the Chinese takeaway with Mindy close behind. Mindy made sure she was first through the door and as the lady behind the counter spotted us she began yelling out loud in Chinese. Mindy ignored the woman and she made her way into the back room she pulled out both of her revolvers, as we entered we spotted two guys loading bags with coke.

"Ok cock suckers no one move" Mindy ordered.

One of the guys made a run for it and Mindy shot him in the legs sending him to floor in agony.

"I told him not to move" Mindy innocently said in my direction.

I checked out the rest of the room but couldn't seem to find anything.

"Maybe you could get him to talk?" I asked Mindy politely.

"I can do that" She proudly announced.

She held one of her guns to the guys head and ordered him tell us where the rest of the drugs were. The guy was now clearly terrified and pointed to the corner of the room and instructed us it was under the floor boards. I lifted the floorboards up to find not only drugs but stashes of cash also.

"Result!" Mindy declared.

"Not bad, but we'll have to dispose of all this coke" I stated.

Mindy nodded in agreement and returned to face the guy she still had a gun pointed at.

"Are you going to stop this whole life of crime or should I just end you now?" She aggressively asked.

The guy nodded and told Mindy that he would stop, to say he looked scared would be an understatement. Mindy lowered her gun, as she was about to walk away she quickly turned and smashed the guy in the face with the handle of her revolver sending him to the floor.

"I hope you're not lying to me because next time I will kill you" She coldly told the guy.

We both scooped up the cash and drugs and quickly exited the building back towards the car. After disposing of the drugs we eventually made it back to the safe house.

Mindy removed her wig and mask and flopped onto the sofa. I couldn't help but stare at her for a brief second even with her outfit on and her hair all over the place I couldn't help but think to myself how beautiful she looked, I always knew she was pretty but now.….Oh no Dave you are in serious trouble I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a quick note, feel free to follow me on Twitter 'BJWright83' I usually put updates etc on there.**

CHAPTER 4 - I WILL NOT ACT ON IT

I awoke early the next day, actually I didn't get much sleep certain things kept playing over and over in my mind. I kept thinking about Mindy, it was obvious I saw her as more than just a friend now but how she felt about me was a total mystery. It would have been hard enough trying to figure all this out under normal circumstances but with Mindy's memory being lost in action so to speak it's near impossible. I made myself some cereal and sat in the kitchen. As I munched away I decided that the best course of action was to help Mindy get her memories back before I even thought about acting on my own feelings. Ok I had no idea exactly how I was going to achieve helping Mindy get her memories back but I would at least try I mean she had remembered one or two little things already. Mindy soon entered the room wearing a long dressing gown and poured herself some orange juice.

"What are you staring at?" Mindy suddenly asked.

Was I staring at her? Damn I think I was, I seriously need to cut that crap out.

"Um nothing, I guess I'm still getting used to someone else being here that's all" I quickly stated.

Mindy gave me a suspicious look as she drank her orange juice.

"Uh huh" She simply responded still looking at me.

"Anyway, you got anything planned for today Mindy?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Haven't really thought about it yet, why?" She asked.

"No reason, hey have you been to see Marcus yet since you've been back?" I inquired.

"No, how do you know Marcus?" Mindy seemed confused again.

"Mindy after your father died Marcus became your guardian, you were living with him" I told her.

"Bullshit I don't need a guardian" she snapped.

"Hit Girl doesn't need a guardian but Mindy actually kinda does or did, stuff it I don't know anymore" I said.

"Ok losing your memory sucks ass" Mindy finally admitted.

I think she was waiting for me to fill in some of the gaps so I tried to tell her the short story.

"Basically The Motherfucker, that was Red Mist by the who was Chris D'Amico started a campaign of revenge against us so we fought back and defeated him but not before we lost some people" I stopped talking.

"What is it?" Mindy asked.

"The police had cracked down on superheroes and to save me taking the fall my dad pretended to be Kick Ass so they arrested him instead of me, Chris found out and had him killed" I couldn't carry on it was just to hard telling the story.

"Fuck I'm sorry Dave I had no idea" Mindy said with genuine concern.

"It's ok, at my dads funeral Chris's men attacked again and took me prisoner, you took Marcus's gun and rescued me. Problem was you weren't in costume when you killed them so you had to flee the city" I told her.

Mindy didn't say anything at first she just looked at the floor I think she was trying to take it all in. Then she looked at me.

"We've been through a lot together haven't we?" She asked.

"We've always got each others back" I replied.

Mindy smiled at me when I said that.

"So I should really tell Marcus I'm back, let him know what's happened to me" Mindy said.

"I don't think going to his house is such a good idea, you are wanted by the police" I told her.

"Yeah you're probably right, we need to meet him somewhere quiet that no one would expect" Mindy trailed off in thought.

"There's always the comic book store, my friend Marty's working there today" I informed Mindy.

"Comic book store? Seriously how old are you Dave?" Mindy quipped.

"Whatever, you do know there's a Hit Girl comic out don't you?" I explained.

"Really? Best I check this shit out then, ok let's do it" Mindy announced.

"I've seen Marcus a few times these last two years, I think he's been keeping an eye on me. I'll get in touch with him and get him to meet us there" I told Mindy.

Mindy nodded and disappeared back towards her bedroom. I had Marcus's number somewhere, he wasn't stupid he knew that I was Kick Ass he figured it out ages ago. He had given me his number in case Mindy ever got in touch, my orders were to let him know she was ok. I rang his cell phone and told him where to meet us.

"But she's ok isn't she?" Marcus asked over the phone.

"Yeah sort of" I replied.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"She's having problems remembering things" I told him.

"What sort of things?"

"Most things, look you'll see for yourself when you see her" I explained.

"Alright I'll see you both at this comic book store"

I hung up and waited for Mindy to get dressed. She didn't take too long but we still had over an hour to kill before the comic book store opened so I suggested we head out and get some coffee.

"I fancy some pancakes" Mindy said.

"Ok I know a great little place" I told her.

We reached the diner and Mindy ordered herself some pancakes while I just had some coffee. She really seemed to be enjoying them as she stuffed her face.

"Fancy some? She asked with her mouth full.

"Nah I'm good maybe later, but I will try some of your pancakes though" I said jokily.

"Ha ha" Mindy sarcastically answered trying to smile with her mouthful.

What was that? I thought to myself, stop the silly flirting, you're not going to act on this yet remember?

Mindy soon devoured her breakfast and when she was able to move again we made our way to the comic book store.

Marty was sorting through some comics when we arrived and I was surprised to see one or two people in there.

"It's normally dead in here" I whispered to Mindy.

Marty spotted us as we approached him.

"Hey Dave, I don't think this is a great place to bring a date" he said aloud.

"It's not a date" I told him as Mindy gave me a glare.

Mindy started to look through some of the comics obviously looking for a Hit Girl issue.

"Yeah right she's the same girl you were tapping before you know when-"

"Shut it Marty" I ordered.

"You know when Katie dumped your ass" Marty finished.

"Shut up it's not like that" I said looking over towards Mindy who was reading.

"Hey I wont say anything, how old is she anyway?" Marty quickly asked.

"Seventeen" I quietly answered.

"Dude!" Marty said with a high five gesture.

I didn't respond I just stared at him.

"Just going to leave me hanging huh? Fine" Marty said lowering his arm.

"We're going to need to use your office" I told Marty.

Marty raised both eyebrows and suddenly had a smile stretched across his face.

"Would you just stop, we're meeting someone here" I explained.

"Is this a Kick Ass thing" Marty whispered.

I nodded in response.

"Ok that's cool" He told me.

I went over to Mindy to tell her we could use the office once Marcus arrived.

"So me and you were fucking huh? And who's this Katie chick?" Mindy asked.

"Whoa whoa, you heard that?" I asked shocked.

"Of course" Mindy replied smiling.

"Ok there was no fucking, my ex just thought there was because we were training together a lot and spending so much time together, anyway she was banging someone else so screw her" I explained.

"Relax Dave I believe you, anyway I've always thought that making things romantic between team mates is always a recipe for disaster, it's best to keep your head clear, you what I mean?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah totally" I lied.

I bet you wouldn't be saying that sort of thing if you remembered kissing me before you left I thought to myself with a slight smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I see some of you are following me on Twitter that's awesome thanks guy's. Also thanks for the reviews some of you have said some really nice things I appreciate it.**

CHAPTER 5 - I HATE NOT REMEMBERING

**MINDY'S POV**

It wasn't long before Marcus arrived, Dave had told me that whilst I was staying with Marcus he made me promise not be Hit Girl anymore and that I'd actually agreed to it, I don't believe that for a fucking second but if it's true and I did make a promise then I would have honoured it, I know that much at least. Marcus entered the comic book store and made his way over to us. I couldn't tell by the look on his face whether or not he was pleased to see me, he actually looked kind of pissed off.

"Mindy" Marcus simply said.

"Hey Marcus" I answered.

"Hey Marcus is that it? I waited two years for a Hey Marcus? He replied.

Dave suggested we go into Marty's office to get some privacy. Once inside Marcus started again.

"You didn't even get in touch to let me know you were safe, not a word not a good damn word Mindy" Marcus's voice sounded strained.

"Look Marcus I'm sorry but if I didn't get in touch with you it must have been for a good reason, I was probably trying to protect you if what Dave told me is true" I explained.

"Oh right Dave mentioned something about you losing some memories, what's happened?" He asked suddenly sounding more concerned.

"I took a blow to the head, it's no big deal" I told him.

Yeah right, of course it was a big deal I've been freaking out ever since it happened and the more I learn about things I've done that can't remember the worse I feel. Dave's been really cool filling in the gaps though, I can see why me and him work well together. Anyway however freaked out I really am I'm not going to let anyone see it, I'm Hit Girl for fuck sake I've got an image to uphold.

"Well I think you should go see a doctor or something it could be serious" Marcus urged me.

"Fuck that" I replied.

"Language young lady" Marcus said.

"Fine here you can stick it in the jar" I said handing Marcus some change.

Whoa, what was that? I remembered the swear jar. I looked at Marcus who in turn looked at Dave.

"Am I missing something?" Dave asked.

"Seems she still remembers some things" Marcus announced smiling.

"Marcus made me put change in a jar if I used bad language" I explained to Dave still smiling.

"Must have been a big jar" Dave joked.

Marcus even chuckled at that and as I leaned against Marty's desk I couldn't help but hope that the rest of my memories would soon return.

"So I take it Dave has told you what happened and why you're wanted by the police? Marcus asked.

"Yeah something about using your gun to save Dave" I answered.

"Actually stealing my gun and killing a bunch of people to save Dave is more accurate but let's not split hairs, You've just got to be careful now you're back, where are you staying?" Marcus asked.

"Somewhere safe" I calmly answered.

"That's not good enough Mindy, address?" He demanded.

"Sorry Marcus but no, I need to keep you out of it, I'll keep in touch and let you know I'm ok but that's it" I told him.

Marcus stared at me for a short moment. He didn't look at all happy with what I said but in the end that's the way it had to be. Thankfully he relented and agreed, I think deep down he understood. He turned to face Dave.

"You keep an eye on her, got it?" he told Dave.

"I will, not that she needs it" Dave said smiling in my direction.

"Damn right I don't need it" I told them both.

We left Marty's office and before Marcus exited the store he turned and gave me a hug.

"Just promise me you'll be careful" he whispered in my ear.

"I promise" I whispered back.

As I watched Marcus leave the store I had another flashback. Marcus was making promise not to be Hit Girl anymore he was making me promise to stay away from Dave. 'Cross my heart and hope to die' I had told him. I really did quit.

"You alright?" Dave asked me.

"I quit, I mean I remember promising to Marcus that I would quit" I quietly said.

"Hey that's great you're remembering more and more" Dave said upbeat.

"No it's not good, I just want to go home" I told him as I walked out the store.

Dave didn't say anything on the way back which was good because I didn't really want to talk. Once back at the safe house Dave walked into the kitchen and I just flopped onto the sofa. Dave came back through holding two bottles of juice and handed one to me.

"So you going to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" I told him.

"Oh come on Mindy, the fact you're remembering things is a good thing" Dave said aloud.

"Yeah it is but the fact I quit being Hit Girl, the fact I walked away from the superhero business is….it's just fucked up" I snapped at him.

Being Hit Girl being a superhero was everything to me. I had dedicated my life to fight injustice I had promised my daddy and the fact I just left all that behind made me sick to my stomach. I started to feel anger rising inside of me, I just hated not being able to remember stuff.

"You did what you thought was the right thing at the time Mindy, and even though you had retired so to speak you still managed to save me from Chris's goon's, if you hadn't I'd probably be dead. You then decided to put on the costume again and fight along side the rest of us because that's who you are, you're the best superhero I know" Dave told me.

What Dave said really touched me, I felt some tears start to run down my face and I quickly tried to wipe them away without him noticing but it was no good he noticed.

"Don't look at me I'm pathetic" I told him.

"Why? I've seen you cry before and that was over some fucked up high school drama" He admitted.

I looked at Dave both shocked and some what pleased. I wasn't used to letting people in emotionally but I think I liked that Dave knew me so well, the real me that is.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Your kind words keep me going with this so thank you. Also follow me on Twitter 'BJWright83' for updates etc.**

CHAPTER 6 - OUR BIGGEST FAN

**DAVE'S POV**

I was enjoying breakfast the next morning in the kitchen when I noticed Mindy walk by. She headed to the training area and began unloading on the heavy bag. We had gone on patrol last night but not a lot was happening, some punks were fiddling with a car door obviously trying to break in so we dealt with them but apart from that not a lot else happened. Mindy didn't once bring up the conversation we had yesterday after meeting up with Marcus I guess she felt uncomfortable maybe even a little embarrassed about the whole thing. The fact was even though Mindy felt bad about quitting the superhero business when she did she was still remembering things which was definitely a good thing in my book. I liked that Mindy got emotional yesterday too, just like when she climbed through my bedroom window that night after some of her bitchy school friends played a prank on her it showed that on some level she still felt comfortable around me.

I watched as Mindy did back flip after back flip, her balance was unbelievable I could never think of matching her when it came to agility.

"Thanks for yesterday Dave" Mindy suddenly said out loud not even looking in my direction.

"What for?" I asked.

"Just being a friend" Mindy replied now staring at me.

"Anytime" I replied.

Mindy gave me a shy smile and then left and headed back to her room.

The day soon passed by, I had managed to do a little training and I was even able to go out and pick up some groceries as our supplies were getting a little low. As night drew in I got dressed into my Kick Ass outfit and as I walked back into the main room I saw Mindy standing in her Hit Girl costume staring at her fathers photo hanging on the wall.

"Everything Ok?" I gently asked her.

"Everything's fine, I'm starting to remember more and more little things now like when me and Daddy purchased the jet pack" Mindy said smiling.

"That's good, I'm sure the rest will come back soon too" I reassured her.

"Anyway enough of this bullshit let's get going" Mindy announced shaking her head as she headed for the door.

We both jumped into the car instead this time Mindy insisted on driving and I wasn't about to argue with her. She had a tendency to drive slightly faster then me which wouldn't bother me except we were trying to keep a low profile. We soon pulled over and sat for a short time as we contemplated our next move. The weather had turned pretty nasty and it was raining heavily but we weren't going to let that stop us. Mindy tapped my arm gently.

"Over there look, that guy just jumped out of that cab and now he's staring in our direction" Mindy told me.

I spotted the guy on the other side of the street. He had a rough look about him and his clothes looked worn and old. It was like he was staring right at us not breaking his glare.

"Has he spotted us?, how can see in we've got tinted windows" I asked.

Before we had time to react the guy turned and ran down a near by alley obviously from us.

"Does that answer your question?" Mindy said.

Both Mindy and I jumped out of the car quickly and chased him in the direction of the alley. I was first to notice that the guy was climbing a fire escape and as I jumped up to follow I noticed Mindy had disappeared. I didn't stop my pursuit, I figured Mindy was just taking another route to the roof of the building. I could tell the guy running wasn't in as good a shape as me as I was soon gaining on him. He managed to get to the roof first but as I climbed after him expecting him to be headed for a near by exit or stairwell I was shocked to find him out cold on the floor. Standing over him was a mysterious masked person. He was wearing a black mask which covered the top half of his head leaving his mouth exposed, it reminded me of Zorro a little but without the hat, he also had a long dark coat on.

"Seems I got here just in time" The mysterious masked man said in a deep voice.

Just then Mindy burst through a door which lead to the buildings stairwell.

"Ah shit, I thought I was going to cut him off on the stairs" Mindy announced. "Who's your friend Dave?"

"I don't know" I simply answered.

"My name is Janus" The masked man told us aloud.

"What kind of superhero name is Janus" Mindy asked as she stood beside me.

"Janus was a Roman god who had two faces, I thought it would be appropriate. Janus explained.

"Hey whatever, thanks for stepping in" I told him.

"No problem, It's an honour to meet Hit Girl I consider you an inspiration" Janus said holding out a hand to Mindy.

Mindy reluctantly shook Janus's hand I could tell she wasn't sure about him.

"Maybe one day we can work together again" Janus said.

"Who knows" Mindy replied.

I noticed the guy on the floor was starting to come around so I knelt down and grabbed him by his collar.

"Who are you? Why did you run?" I asked the guy.

The guy started chuckling to himself.

"ANSWER ME!" I demanded.

"He told me to, he told me where you were and he told me to run" The guy said still laughing to himself.

"Let me get it out of him" Mindy offered as she pulled out a knife.

The guy on the floor started to talk again.

"You have no idea do you? He's been watching you, he's been studying you. He's your biggest fan you know" Once again the guy burst into laughter.

"Who?" I demanded again.

"Eat shit" The guy replied.

Mindy placed her knife at the guy's throat and a sly smile passed across his face as he looked at her.

"Give us a name" Mindy coldly told him.

"Suck my cock bitch" He said.

Mindy quickly and without warning spun the knife in her hand and stabbed the guy ferociously in the shoulder. The guy let out a horrific scream and as he did Mindy shut him up by placing her hand over his mouth.

"Last chance shit face" Mindy explained holding the knife back at his throat.

"MASTEMA" The guy yelled out in pain. "His names Mastema"

Mindy looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I'd never heard the name before and by the look on Mindy's face neither had she, not that she could remember even if she did. Mindy punched the guy in the face knocking him out cold.

"Who the hell is Mastema?" Janus asked.

"Fuck knows" Mindy answered.

The three of us left the roof and headed back towards the car.

"Well I guess this is where I say my goodbyes. Again it was an honour meeting you Hit Girl, In case you ever want to get in touch here's my email address"

Janus passed a small card to Mindy and I must admit I didn't like the way he smiled at her. Mindy reluctantly took it and looked at Janus.

"Listen, thanks for your help tonight but me and Kick Ass work alone" Mindy told him.

Mindy quickly jumped in the car and I followed. We were soon speeding homeward when I turned to face her.

"I think he liked you" I told her.

"Like I have time for that kind of bullshit" Mindy said slightly annoyed.

"Hey I'm just saying" I chuckled.

"Well don't, anyway we have more important things to concentrate on" Mindy told me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like who the fuck is Mastema?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but I've been away. I have a lot on at the moment so please be patient with me and I will try to update as quick as I can. Thanks guys.**

CHAPTER 7 - WHO IS MASTEMA?

A few day's had passed since our encounter on the rooftop and two questions kept bothering me, first of all who was Janus and was he someone we could trust? And second who the hell was Mastema? Was he really stalking me and Mindy or was that scumbag we caught just lying through his teeth? I don't think Mindy was as concerned about Janus as I was but I knew the whole Mastema mystery was something she relished getting to the bottom of.

I decided to make myself some breakfast and as I sat in the kitchen munching down some cereal Mindy came through and joined me.

"Hey" she simply stated as she poured herself a drink.

"Hey" I repeated with a mouth full.

"So listen I was up late last night doing some research on the name Mastema and-" Mindy was interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"Sorry Mindy, Hey Marty what's up?" I said down the phone.

"Dude have you seen the video yet?" Marty asked almost yelling.

"Marty calm down what video?"

"It's gone viral Dave, it's addressed to you well Kick Ass anyway, someone calling himself Mast something or other I don't know. Just watch it it's pretty sick in parts but it's managed to get some serious hit's so far" Marty informed me.

I got the website address off Marty and promised him I'd visit him and bring him up to speed on everything. I grabbed my laptop and soon found the site the video was streaming on.

"Mindy you better come watch this" I told her.

Mindy sat beside me and I pressed play on the video. The scene was rather dark and it was hard to spot anything at first then a spot light was switched on and to my initial shock I saw someone tied to a chair, I immediately recognised him as the thug from the rooftop, he had his mouth gagged with gaffer tape. The scene reminded me so much of the time when me and Big Daddy were taken prisoner and tied to chairs before Mindy rescued us, rescued me anyway. The guy from the rooftop was struggling at first and then froze still as a second figure entered the frame. The second figure was wearing a black suit and matching tie and was also wearing black leather gloves, his face was covered with a black mask that only showed his eyes but it was what he was carrying that got both mine and Mindy's attention, he was carrying Janus's costume the same one he wore the other night when he helped us. The masked man turned to face the camera.

"I figured it was time to introduce myself properly, not just to Kick Ass and Hit Girl but to all of their beloved fans around the world. My name is Mastema and you're going to be hearing a lot more of that name I can promise you that" The masked man suddenly burst into hysterical laughter.

Mindy gave me a quick glance as if to indicate this guy was slightly unhinged before switching her attention back to the screen as the masked man started to speak again.

"Before you both get confused yes this is Janus's costume except their never really was a Janus, never existed I'm sorry to say, but I had to meet you both in person I've heard such good things about the two of you I hope neither of you mind. Anyway down to business" Declared Mastema.

"Son of a bitch" Mindy said aloud.

As quick as anything and without warning Mastema pulled out a gun and shot the thug from the other night straight through the head. As the now dead man slumped forward in his chair Mastema switched his attention back to the camera.

"One death is a tragedy, a million deaths is just a statistic. He was number one" Stated Mastema as he switched off the camera.

"That was a little theatrical don't you think" I said.

"Just another piece of shit criminal to sort out no big deal" Mindy announced.

"He's targeting us Mindy, if he wanted to he could have killed us the other night as Janus when our guard was down, doesn't that bother you?" I asked her slightly annoyed.

"Fuck no he's just trying to play with our heads so don't let him" Mindy ordered.

I nodded in agreement and Mindy stood up before speaking again.

"Like I was saying before I did some research on the name Mastema last night, the name was given to a fallen Angel and it basically means Hostility" Mindy explained.

"Sounds about right" I chuckled.

"The fact is Dave we know nothing about this guy apart from the fact he quoted Joseph Stalin at the end of the video"

"Stalin, really?" I asked confused.

"One death is a tragedy a million deaths is just a statistic. Come on Dave don't you know your history?" Mindy teased.

"It was never my strongest subject. Why quote Stalin for?" I asked.

"To let us know he will kill mercilessly and without hesitation and maybe to show he is somewhat educated, I think that worries me the most" Mindy solemnly answered.

I didn't say anything after that I could see Mindy was in deep thought and I didn't want to interrupt. I made my way over to the sofa and sat down. I noticed Mindy was watching me and she smiled as she followed me over and sat beside me.

"Why can I remember you wearing a big fur coat and looking like a pimp?" Mindy asked slightly giggling.

"What? Oh god you made me wear that one time as bait" I chuckled in response.

"Did it work?" Mindy queried.

"Of course it worked, I got my ass handed to me again but it worked" I told her smiling.

Mindy started laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

"So you remember that huh?" I asked her.

"It just came to me as I watched you walk to the sofa, weird I know" Mindy giggled again.

I smiled back at her and thought to myself that it will definitely feel a lot weirder once she remembers certain other things that happened between us.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you don't like this story don't continue to read it, rather simple when you think about it. Sorry guys I had a nasty PM so I had to do some blocking earlier. Oh well the show must go on as they say.**

CHAPTER 8 - NUMBERS GAME

It was late afternoon and starting to get dark outside. I had promised Marty I'd go see him at the comic book store and bring him up to speed on everything. Problem was of course I didn't want to bring him in to this too much, the last thing I needed was Marty becoming a target. Mindy was busy training over on the mat so I let her know I was headed out.

"I'm just going to visit Marty for a bit I won't be long" I called over to Mindy.

"Yeah because that's a smart move Dave, Mastema most likely knows our true identities and you just want to head out to visit your boyfriend" Mindy replied.

"So what am I supposed to do just hide away here till we figure out how to deal with this guy?" I asked.

"Dave Lizewski has to disappear for a while, it's the only way to keep your friends safe, if it's not too late already that is" Mindy informed me.

Mindy was right as usual and I understood what she meant it was just too dangerous. But that doesn't mean I have to hide away here like some scared little kid.

"Fine I'll get in touch with Marty and tell him the situation but that doesn't mean I'm hiding away in here like a lost puppy, Kick Ass still has a job to do" I declared.

I headed into my bedroom without waiting for Mindy's response. The truth was I wasn't about to let some creep frighten me off. I became Kick Ass to help people and to fight injustice and that's exactly what I intended to keep doing. I threw on my costume and headed back to the living room area where Mindy still was.

"So you going to get changed or what?" I asked trying to sound upbeat.

"Dave you better watch this" Mindy directed my attention to the T.V

A news reporter was standing outside a house which had been cordoned off by the police.

"Police are launching a murder inquiry today after discovering the bodies of five victims all believed to be part of the Giovanni family. The Giovanni's are well known to the police and have been suspected themselves of multiple crimes in the past yet no criminal charges were ever been brought against them. The strangest thing in this case however was the fact the person or persons responsible left a Kick Ass costume pinned to the door of the Giovanni's property with a large number six painted on it. Police have yet to comment on any connection to the local masked hero".

Mindy switched off the T.V and looked at me.

"It's obviously Mastema, five victims today plus the thug on the video online makes six" She told me.

"Why would he go after another crime family it doesn't make sense, not unless he intends to take over and he's wiping out all of his main competition" I suggested.

"Possibly" Mindy agreed nodding her head.

Mindy went to put on her Hit Girl outfit so I decided to quickly check Kick Ass's email. There was only one report tonight, someone was concerned about two well built guys they had noticed standing by a pickup truck near a street corner in a residential neighbourhood and believed them to be dealing. I figured it was a good place to start patrol tonight. Mindy was soon standing by my side so we headed out to the car.

"You got a name for this yet?" Mindy asked.

"No, I figured the whole naming the car was just stupid" I told her.

"Naming it the Pimp Wagon was stupid" Mindy joked.

I smiled as I shook my head and we were soon speeding along towards our destination. As we arrived I stopped a little distance away making sure the pickup truck was in clear sight. The street was quiet and we could clearly see the two guys standing there and as we watched for a moment a third person joined them. The third person was only a teenager eighteen at most and was riding a bicycle but we clearly saw him take a small package of something from the two larger guy's.

"That's it let's move" I said.

I accelerated hard with a slight wheel spin and pulled up just in front of the pickup truck skidding as I did so. Both Mindy and I quickly jumped out of the car but just before we reached the two larger guy's by the pickup truck two loud gunshot's were heard and both guy's standing by the pickup truck were taken out cleanly.

Both Mindy and I took cover the best we could and the teenager on the bicycle panicked and threw his bike to the floor and ran off down the street. I had no idea where the shot's came from but Mindy managed to scramble back inside the car, she slammed it into reverse and closed the distance to me as I too jumped in. Mindy then wasted no time as we hurtled away from the scene.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked aloud.

Mindy didn't say anything she didn't even look at me.

"MINDY!" I shouted trying to get her attention.

"Fuck Dave I don't know" Mindy answered still concentrating on the road.

"Do you think it could have been Mastema? What if it was him who sent the email just to lead us into a trap?" I suggested.

"That's just great, no more fucking emails." Mindy declared

"Why take out those two dealers and not us?" I queried.

"My guess is he doesn't want to just kill us he wants us to be seen to be beaten?" Mindy explained.

"Seen by who?" I asked confused.

"Everyone" she simply answered.

We made the wise decision to head straight back to the safe house and once back Mindy informed me we needed to change tactics fast if we stood any chance against our new nemesis. I was still a little wired so I took out some of my built up aggression on the heavy bag. After about an hour I decided to go onto kick Ass's blog and let the world know I wouldn't be accepting anymore emails when I noticed I had received another email.

"8" it simply read.

"Son of a bitch" I said out loud.

Mindy heard me and came straight over and saw the email.

"Definitely, we definitely need new tactics" she admitted.

"How the hell are we going to beat this guy?" I asked deflated.

"Every great hero is defined by the villains they face. I'm just glad I've got you fighting by my side Dave" Mindy said.

She gave me a shy smile and as I looked at her our eyes locked on one another's for a short time. The look she gave me was the same look she gave me right after kissing me before she left New York, It was the sort of thing you just didn't forget. Nothing was said between us and after a moment or two Mindy turned and headed to her room.

"I'm glad I've got you by my side too" I whispered to myself.


End file.
